Silent Hill: New Rite
by StarStealer
Summary: Sophia Tramis is Silent Hill's latest victim. With no immediate reason why or even a memory of getting there, she must make her way through hell in an effort to somehow survive.A rather graphic fic that is not for the weak of heart.


**Silent Hill**: New Rite

**Author**: Elena L. S.

**Created**: 08/13/2007

**Rating**:

Author's Notice:

Let me start by saying that if you're taking the time to actually read this, then thank you. It seems the only kind of Silent Hill fan fic that generates reviews anymore are the parody fics. So I thank you for giving my story a little bit of your time. I honestly do appreciate constructive criticism as long as it's just that, constructive.

Now for the warning.

This fic is not in any way intended for readers below the age of 16. It is rated M for a good reason. There is some disturbing content in this fic.

You were warned.

**Prelude**

It was so very warm. You wouldn't think that dying could feel like that. She _was_ dying, she had to be. It hurt too much not to be. And there was so much blood.

"H...uhh..."

Had that come from her? There was no way for her to be completely certain at the moment. Everything around her had gone to hell. Her mind felt sluggish and slow like it does when you just wake up from a heavy sleep. Her senses felt jarred and it seemed like they weren't working quite right. She'd hear sounds but nothing that sounded like anything distinguishable. She could see, but it was somewhat blurred and hazy. The only sense that seemed to be failing her presently was her sense of touch. Her fingertips would reach out and try to brush something, anything, but she could feel nothing. Nothing except a strong, constant pain that held her body captive. She was sure her voice was working. She knew that she was speaking the words, "Help me," she could feel them form in her throat and come out past her mouth. However, when they finally came out it was as if they just blended into the incoherent background noises as soon as they escaped her lips.

Her eyes adjusted on her hand, which lay stretched out to the far right side of her body. It looked almost abstract with the thin, red liquid lines that went every which way down her skin. Beneath it was a small pool of blood that never quite lost it's perfect circular shape, no matter how much it grew outward.

"_Move_..." her mind urged but even that one small, simple thought seemed bogged down and slow. Her body was not quick to connect and obey her mind's instruction, but eventually she felt her left shoulder twitch somewhat. She regretted it immediately as pain blossomed up along her arm in maddening bursts.

"Help me," she repeated for what must've been the hundredth time. Then she felt something liquid and warm slither slowly down the side of her face. Was it more blood? It only took her a brief moment to realize that it was not blood, but in fact a small tear.

"_God_," she whimpered mentally in a pained, desperate voice that no one would hear. "_No. No God_," she corrected and tried to swallow back the sobs that were yearning to join the onslaught of tears. The place she was in allowed no room for anything. Not God, not hope and certainly not salvation. She knew she was alone here and that fact caused a sob to tear free from her throat.

Her wet, tear ridden eyes glanced back to her bloodied hand and then fixed themselves on the pool of blood which had grown significantly. She took note, now her panic slowly coming under her control, that the blood pool beneath her hand was joining an even bigger puddle that was spanning out from beneath her.

"_Warm_," she thought again. "_Must be...dying_..." and somehow that thought brought her comfort. If she was really to die, surely she'd be going some place better than this. At least _any_ place other than this.

She tried to look beyond her hand but all she could see was the infinite stretching black. The place she was in seemed limitless and endless both at once. No walls, no ceiling, and she wasn't even sure that she was laying on a floor or if there even was one. Even more disturbing than the dark vast, was the sound. A slow, raspy heaving filled the air. It was ragged, deep and airy. It was breathing and it was not her own. The place itself was _breathing_.

She should've been terrified of being in such a place, and apart of her really was. But apart of her was beginning to accept it. It made her sick to think such a thought but it was the honest truth. Besides, it had become hard for her to be terrified of much else when she was bleeding profusely and was facing the prospect of certain death. Her tears had stopped now though her cheeks were still wet.

It was then that she noticed that her whole hand had now become coated in a heavy coat of dark blood, no longer just streaked with it. "How...?" she asked, not consciously aware she was speaking out loud.

She cried out as menacing raid sirens broke through the sound of the heavy breathing around her. "No...nonono_NO_!" she screamed, shaking her head in terrified disbelief, ignoring the oncoming pain. She had heard those sirens before.

"Not those _fucking _sirens!! I don't want to go with the sirens!! I **don't** WANT TO **_DIE WITH THEM_**!!!

Suddenly, the blackness around her somehow began to shift and move like ripples on water. The breathing gave way to an inhumanely loud guttural moan that seemed to vibrate through her body. The blood beneath her began to move in a shivering like motion as though it were a separate living being. It began to twist and move like a worm that was being stabbed at.

Through the darkness and the sirens, she could hear a faint, rusty squeaking. She tried to lift her head but her body was weak with fresh terror and pain. "No!" she repeated and then began her earlier mantra. "Help me!! Can't **SOMEONE**...fucking...hear me...?!" she asked, sobbing while screaming.

Just then she saw it.

It was held up by two long, rusted poles that joined a middle from each sides. It made a shape that resembled a lower case "n." Beneath the poles were small wheels that looked too tiny to be supporting the poles and the monstrosity carried with it.

It wheeled over to her until it was almost directly on top of her. She wanted to try and squirm away but it was as if her body had become paralyzed. Her horror renewed, she felt her tears make their way back to her eyes. They welled up within her dark, blue eyes and she quickly blinked, forcing them out. She didn't want to lose sight of the abomination that was coming for her.

Beneath the N structure hung what resembled a human body, yet its legs were missing past the knees. The leg stumps weren't particularly bloody or mangled, but the shreds of pale yellowed flesh were sewn together crudely with what appeared to be barbed wire. The body hung forward and down, faceless except for an open screaming mouth. It's mouth was hideous. It bore human looking teeth that were stained with flecks of brown and black. They were still somehow white enough to show off a sick, demented toothy grin when it wasn't screaming. When it was, all she could see was a hole of pitch black.

The skin on its back seemed to be twisted cruelly around the metal bar so that the creature and the pole both were one. The main body used it's arms to crawl and pull itself with the wheeled bar. The wheels groaned and squeaked in protest as it moved.

From its sides hung two other human shapes. The one on the right seemed to be clawing against the main body in a desperate attempt to escape. This figure had a more human face, though it's eyes were missing and it had no hair. It reminded her of a mannequin that had been granted life. It looked like a girl and even without the eyes present, she could see the look of panic and fear on the girl figure's face. Was she seeing herself?

On the other side hung what appeared to be the shape of a man though this figure's hands were clawing at its own face. From what she could tell, it appeared to be sobbing without a voice and with no tears coming from it's empty sockets.

She had little time to draw anymore detail before she realized that the main body was reaching for her. Its one hand reached out. Its fingertips were stained or burned with something brown. They reached out and brushed her leg briefly. The thing seemed to rear back and screamed. It then began an odd sort of twitching that resembled a person having a seizure. With a burst of speed, it bellowed at her and then lunged forward, the wheels giving out an ear splitting shriek. The sudden movement caused her to scream. That only seemed to excite the create as it began grappling at her, first at her shirt.

"S-stop..." she cried but even her voice felt like it was draining out of her. The monster leaned forward, its hands grabbing more fiercely for her, clawing at her. "_Get away from me_!"

It began to tremble and she could now feel it. The trembling causing the other two bodies at its sides to shake, which in turned caused them both to scream. Finally being aloud a voice, their screams together sounded like static and human garble. Her eyes widened in horror as its undersides heaved and another two arms burst forth from each side. It then began to move faster and the first pair of hands gripped the cloth of her shirt in its fists. In one swift motion, it tore and the shirt gave way from her body and she screamed again. She screamed in horror, frustration, shame and fear. She screamed and kept screaming until her voice began to go hoarse. As she screamed the sirens got louder and began to hurt her ears.

Her breasts, hidden by only her bra which, had become soaked with blood, rose up and down in a manner to indicate her panicked breathing. Beneath that lie her ribs which protected her rapidly beating heart.

She felt the thing's warm, twisted, clammy body slide against her bare skin and she felt the other set of hands running up and down the length of her body, searching her. Through her tears, she began to speak something else since she had long since abandoned crying for help.

"Kill...me..." she spoke though no voice projected outwards. Her voice gone from her screaming fit, she was wordless to protest. The monsters many hands began to violently grab at her chest and privates, ripping away the remaining pieces of clothing upon her body.

"Kill me...killme..._killme_..." she repeated, wordless.

Her vision was now going black but she could just make out a sort of insignia in the distance. It was red and seemed to cut through the darkness like a saving light but there was nothing comforting or holy about it. Its light seemed to glow in tune with the sirens and she could now hear a heartbeat, possibly her own.

"_Don't think_," a voice spoke to her. The monster howled and her body shook with the force of it's violence as it began to thrust itself against her and shake.

"_Don't want to live_" her own mental voice responded, quietly and brokenly.

"_Think back_," the other voice said to her soothingly and somehow, despite everything, she managed to think back, back to a time when the nightmare that had swallowed her couldn't have reached her.

The sirens began to fade, the creature and its violating movements began to fade away. "_Am I dying_?"

"I_t doesn't matter, just try and remember happier times_," the voice said and she felt a single, last tear make its way down her face.

She remembered the face of a girl and a boy. Both were familiar to her yet neither she could filly remember at the moment. Slowly, even they began to fade. Everything was slipping away from and her last thought she could manage to put together was, "_Am I safe now.._.?"

And then, for her, everything went completely black.


End file.
